This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The Molecular Biology Core was created to provide support services to COBRE investigators and members that are deemed essential to the successful completion of studies funded by the COBRE, as well as by other external funding sources. These services include microarray, DNA sequencing, oligonucleotide synthesis and bioinformatics. Users receive a cost break through subsidies provided by the core to offset the expenses they incur.